Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to distributing content and more particularly to distributing content and settings to client devices without physically interacting with the client device.
Background
Existing approaches for remotely distributing and installing content or settings on client devices typically require a user to be present at the client device because installation requires the user to initiate or configure the installation. As an example, an operating system on the client device typically displays a message, such as a pop-up message, requesting permission from the user to initiate or continue with the installation. In other words, installation cannot continue unless the user is physically present at the client device, which is particularly cumbersome, especially when the client devices are distributed across different locations.